<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The broken wings by strawbearii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602447">The broken wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearii/pseuds/strawbearii'>strawbearii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, ah hah, platonic kagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearii/pseuds/strawbearii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The broken wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  It was a Friday afternoon, practice had just ended. Hinata rushes through the gym doors, "Sorry guys, got to get home before it starts raining!" he yells to the group that was heading for Ukai's store. Hinata runs for his bike, he hops on and starts peddling as fast as he could. As soon as he gets to the top of the mountain to reach his home, he realizes he forgot his phone back at the gym, knowing that his mom will be mad if he doesn't have it; he starts speeding back down the mountain. As he is peddling as fast as he could, he hears a click, and soon he starts losing control of his steering. He is moving too fast to be able to stop with his foot, so he just tries to control it until he gets to the school but, he is moving way too fast to steer properly. Hinata swerves to the right, crashing straight into a ditch- he is confused for a second, then suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his legs. Hinata looks down to where the pain is located, only to see his legs being crushed by his bike, legs bent at unnatural angles. He starts panicking, he feels as though time moves slowly as the adrenaline rush finally is stripped away from him, leaving him open to falling into the abyss of unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, and Noya are making their way outside of Ukai's store after grabbing some meat buns. "Man, I wish Shōyō would have come today," Noya cries, "Me too" Tanaka replies to the Libero in the same tone. Suga quietly laughs at the two, amused by how they're acting "I'm sure Hinata would have if he could, right Daichi?" Suga reassures the two, looking over at Daichi for help; only to see him staring ahead."Daichi? Are you okay?" Suga ask worried 'bout him, "Is that Hinata's bike?" Daichi asks, pointing towards the ditch ahead of them. Suga looks over to where Daichi was pointing and sees the white bike poking out barley. Suga not wanting to wait, worried for the clumsy 1st year, starts running towards the ditch; the others not taking long to follow. As they make their way over to the ditch, they can start to see a figure laying there. Suga reaches the ditch first, staring at the figure, immediately recognizing the bright orange hair of the decoy, "Daichi call 119!" Suga yells climbing down into the ditch. Immediately Daichi pulls out his phone, shakingly typing in the number. Tanaka and Noya were frozen, not sure what they can do to help, so they just stand there and stare at the broken decoy. Suga was holding Hinata's head in his lap, silently crying as the sirens closed in, the paramedics jump out of the ambulance and rush over to the decoy. As they watch the Ambulance carry their decoy away, they all silently pray that Hinata will be okay, that he'll survive this and fly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was now Friday afternoon practice, no one has heard anything about Hinata's condition. Over the sound of squeaking shoes, Daichi yells out to the team "Everyone gather around! I have an announcement." Everyone gathers in front of Daichi as coach Ukai walks up to him, "Some of you may have noticed Hinata is not here" everyone looks at Daichi curiously, "He has been in an accident." There are gasps amongst the players, everyone looks around at each other. No one knows what to do, they’re all just standing in shock; worried for their decoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  While that was happening at practice, Hinata had started to awaken in the hospital. As his eyes fluttered open, a bright light hits him. “H-Huh?” he says, confused, “Where a-am I?” he blinks towards the figure in the corner. “You are at the Hospital, you had an accident,” the figure says, slowly turning to him, “Do you remember anything?” the figure asks walking closer. Hinata closes his eyes again, trying to remember what had happened; all he saw was darkness, the sound of leaves crunching. “I’m sorry, I can’t remember anything” he opens his eyes slowly, finally able to see the figure clearly. Hinata looks around the room, its all-white with butterflies on the walls, finally he looks down at his legs to see them in long metal braces. “What’s wrong with my legs?” Hinata looks over at the doctor scared, “Your legs got tangled with your bike during the accident, causing the bones to chip and break in certain spots; you also got cut pretty badly on your leg.” the doctor explains. “Will-” Hinata starts, scared to know the answer, “Will I be able to play volleyball again?” he finishes, looking up at the doctor in hope. “I’m sorry kid, but with how your legs are now- there is a 95% chance of them never working again.” those words are what broke Hinata, his lifelong dream, crushed in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A couple of days pass, and Hinata is still in the hospital. The team decides to visit, all of them worried about him; they’re yet to know ‘bout the shocking news. As they arrive, they all file into the waiting room- waiting for a nurse to give them his room number. 20 minutes pass and they are finally called, the follow a small nurse towards Hinata’s room. When they arrive, they knock and wait for a response, “Come in” They hear a quiet voice. They turn the doorknob, and as they file in they all gasp in shock.”Your legs!” Noya yells, Daichi smacks him on the head, “How are you feeling Hinata?” Daichi asks, walking over to Hinata’s side. All he gets in response is a grunt, sighing Daichi looks over at Kageyama. Kageyama huffs and makes his way to where Daichi was once was, “Oi boke, why won’t you answer us” Kageyama starts, silence following. “If you don’t answer I won’t set for you again-” Kageyama starts saying only to cut off by Hinata, “It doesn’t matter! You won’t get to set to me anyways..” Hinata trails off. “What do you mean Hinata?” Suga asks gently, “The doctor says there is a 95% chance of my legs working again,” Hinata says, tone cold.”There is still a 5% chance though-” Suga gets cut off, “I’m sorry Suga-san, but It won’t change anything” Hinata says, “I’m quitting, it’s over” he whispers, looking at each one of the club members. “Shouyou you can’t-” Tanaka tries but gets cut off “Leave” Hinata cuts off, leaving no room for argument, “Get out!” He yells- Everyone quickly leaves the room, scared of seeing Hinata mad.</span>
</p><p>  Weeks pass since their visit, no one stepping foot near Hinata. Kageyama decides enough was enough and heads to the hospital, quickly he makes his way to Hinata's room. When he gets there he throws the door open, only to see it empty, no sign of a small decoy ever being there. He walks father in, "Oi boke! Where are you?" he calls out- when he gets no answer he looks towards the bed. He sees a glint of white coming from the side table, making his way over, he reaches for it. It reads;</p><p>
  <em>  To whoever is reading this,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi, it's me Hinata Shouyou. You probably already knew that but, just in case- If you are from my team keep reading, if not then please put this down and let them find it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to apologize for snapping at you guys when you came to visit me, it was uncalled for. You guys were my first team that truly cared for volleyball as I did, and I'm so happy I got to meet each of you. Now, you are probably like "Where is Hinata?" well, I have moved to America for a fresh start. Thank you guys for watching over me, teaching me what I know. You guys will always be my family. Kageyama, thank you for being my partner, even if I was annoying most of the time. You will always hold a special place in my heart, my best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope to see you guys again one day but until then. Fly high, Karasuno crows.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>the end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>